


Magnus Tells

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magnus tells, Malec, Raphael is shocked, Shadowhunters - Freeform, and pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in my world where Magnus and Alec where already dating before the events of the show, Magnus tells Raphael that he is dating Alec





	

Raphael knocked on the door to Magnus’ apartment and the door opened to a serious looking Magnus. Magnus was wearing his usual makeup but he didn’t look the same, he looked more… Nervous? No. 

Raphael walked in and sat on the couch, putting his legs up on the coffee table. Magnus sat down on an armchair across from him.

“So, why’d you want to talk to me?” he asked.

“I’m dating a Shadowhunter.”

Raphael sat up straight and took his legs off the coffee table, “You’re what?” he asked incredulously.

‘I am dating a Shadowhunter, I have been for six months,” Magnus repeated himself.

“Why? They hate us!” Raphael stated.

“Because I love him. You might have met him yesterday, he had to go on a mission to the Hotel Dumort.”

Raphael thought back to yesterday and the Shadowhunters who came, one was loud and in the front, while the other was more reserved, and only one seemed liked Magnus’ type.

“You’re dating the blond one?” Raphael yelled.

Magnus visibly recoiled in shock and disgust, “No. He has black hair, his name is Alexander Lightwood.”

“A Lightwood? Magnus, you are dating a Lightwood.”

“I can’t believe it either.”

Raphael sat back on the couch and thought about what he just learned, for the past 6 months one of the only people he trusts has been dating a Shadowhunter, a Lightwood, and he didn’t even know. What the fuck. Then Raphael thought back more to yesterday and realized, yeah, he was pretty cute, and he didn’t seem like he enjoyed what he was doing.

“I’m just mad that you didn’t tell me until now.”

Magnus relaxed and sank into the couch. “I didn’t know how it was going to end up, that’s why I didn’t tell you until now.”

Raphael quirked an eyebrow and lent forward, “And you know how it’s going to end up now?”

Magnus didn’t answer. 

“Fine,” said Raphael. “Don’t tell me, just don’t complain to me when you get your heart broken by a cute Shadowhunter.”

“Hopefully Alexander won’t break my heart for a very long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to keep writing shorts like this, if you want anything just request it in the comments


End file.
